Problem: Last week, Ishaan and Omar decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Michael to time them with a stopwatch. After 7.01 minutes, Michael agreed to time the runners. Ishaan sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 97.64 seconds. When it was Omar's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 54.18 seconds. How much faster was Omar than Ishaan in seconds?
To find how much faster Omar was than Ishaan, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ishaan's time - Omar's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ Omar was 43.46 seconds faster than Ishaan.